Maggie Yen
Margaret Anna Yen (born 1986), almost exclusively called Maggie, is arguably the second most important character in the Tuckerverse, being a main character in Tucker's Wand, Maggie's Clock and The Princess and The Clock. Maggie is best friends with Tucker Holmes. Maggie created the Tempus Clock but destroyed it, resulting in her ending up frozen until a replacement is built. Biography |-|Early Life= |-|The Magic Begins= |-|Power and Corruption= |-|New Alliances= ]] (right)]] Personal Information * Current Age: 23 * Height: 5'3.5" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 6 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Nicknames: Mags, Lil Chiyo, Maggie-Qin, The Clock * Favorite Foods: Red Meat, Candy * Favorite Actress: Kayley Wu * Special Notes: ** Needs Glasses (Sometimes wears Contacts) ** Suffers from Recurring Acute Insomnia Personal Items * Tempus Clock, Magic Clock * Zolapse, Fast-acting Sleeping Pills * Mitsubishi Lancer Ralliart, Personal Vehicle Residence Maggie lives in the home of Cindy Vu. Cindy's home is a large property in Brentwood, a part of Greater Los Angeles. Cindy's property consists of a main house, a carriage house and a pool, all surrounded by a six-foot tall privacy fence. The carriage house is two-stories with a bedroom and a bathroom on the top floor and a small kitchen, dining area and living room on the first along with a half-bathroom. The main house is two stories and lacks a garage, though it has a large driveway. The top floor of the house as three bedrooms, an office, and a bathroom. The first floor has a large kitchen, dining area, a large family room and a living room as well as a laundry and a bathroom. Relationships Family * Madison Yen, Older Sister * Ling Yen, Mother * Roger Yen, Father * Naomi Yen, Aunt * Corinna Wei, Aunt * Sun Ming, Aunt * Qiao Lan, Aunt * Tucker Holmes, Adoptive Brother * Bree Ming, Cousin * Jun Ming, Cousin * Hui Lan, Cousin * Bella Wei, Cousin * Chelsey Wei, Cousin Romances * Cindy Vu, Girlfriend * Jamie Mosley, Ex-Girlfriend * Alana Herrera, Ex-Girlfriend * Marcia Ray, Ex-Girlfriend * Marly Collado, Ex-Girlfriend * Rachelle Boswell, Ex-Girlfriend * Britney Summers, Occasional Lover * Deborah Hill, Former Lover Friends * Charlene Masters, also Employer * Nathan Lancer * Bianca Whitman * Kalla Groves * Haley Leone * Chrissy Pak * Kansas Wilkins * Martha Cassidy * Susie Kim * Sandra Packlin * Rachel Packlin * Tina Ly Appearances Canon * Tucker's Wand I: A Gift from Kronos * Tucker's Wand II: Getting the Girl * Tucker's Wand III: Last Minute Plans * Tucker's Wand IV: Sisterly Fun * Tucker's Wand V: Haley's Audition * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Tucker's Wand VII: Minding the Store * Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand XI: Maggie and Haley Play * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Lost and Found * Tucker's Wand X: Fashion Faux Pas * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XV: A Day with Haley * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * The IT Files: Clockwork Revenge Part 1 * Tucker's Wand XXI: Clockwork Revenge Part 3 * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXIV: One Hell of a Day * Maggie's Clock I: School Daze Part 1 * Maggie's Clock II: School Daze Part 2 * Maggie's Clock III: End of an Era * Maggie's Clock IV: Party Time * Maggie's Clock V: Maggie's Palace * Maggie's Clock VI: The Contest * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Maggie is physically based on actress Yin Chang. * Maggie Yen character was initially talked about being a male character but that idea was scrapped in favor of what is Maggie Yen today. * Maggie, Madison Yen and even her mother, Ling Yen all seem to be around the same size this was pointed out by Maggie in Match Maker. * Being a comical character mostly she is only serious in two stories thus far A Day with Haley and One Hell of a Day *FreezAntix has written all of Maggie's solo stories aside from Maggie's Clock and End of an Era which was written by Zero * Due to problems sleeping Maggie has prescription Zolapse. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Maggie's Clock Category:The Princess and The Clock Category:Time-Stoppers Category:Decker State College